This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 251595 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademarks Office on Apr. 26, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,423; 4,863,166; 4,826,164; and 4,210,326; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse stationary as well as variable strike zone target area pitching practice devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are deficient in one or more of the following areas: non-variability of the strike zone; limited ball stopping non-strike zone surface area; or lack of a dedicated strike zone ball collection area to let the pitcher know how many of the pitched balls were on target.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among pitchers for a new type of pitching practice apparatus that will overcome all of the combined shortcomings of the prior art devices; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.